a torn up heart
by marzilandx
Summary: Takashi has always been there for me! And this time I want to be there for himbut how can I tell him he's in love with the wrong person?What happens when Hunny messes with Mori's love life?And what about falling for the wrong one?MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do no and will not ever own Ouran Host club T.T BUT I CAN DREAM!!!SO HAH! and also I sorta got this plot idea from the rugrats movie, so cheers to the rugrats movie!!...which I also do not own...dag!T.T

Please review and please no flames, much thanks! And it's okay if you don't like the story but please tell me how to improve it so you do!

Filpina Rose

* * *

It was yet another event-filled day at Ouran host club, and right in the middle of it-- was the Host club its self, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Huni, and of course the self proclaimed Mori. Today was the first day back from summer vaction-- which of course was very,very...interesting to say the least.

_'Interesting? I would say torture'_ Haruhi thought sighing as she sat on the edge of the school's fountain. Today the Host Club was simply hanging out in the courtyard on comands of Tamaki to in his words 'familiarize themselves with the school again'. And it was no surprise to see that the host club's customers were surely pleased to come back from vacation.

Tamaki was doing his part of the buissness having one of the lucky customers in his arms whispering sweet ntohings into her ear as many of the other girls crowding around were waiting their turn to hear the "prince's" sweet voice. Haruhi sighed watching him along side Kyouya who was yet again making his calculations of their profit as of now.

Hikaru and Kaoru were at it yet again as they hugged each other, a bit to lovingly. They grinned as the girls praised how cute they were.They gave them a thumbs up deciding to play yet another game of...gasps! You got it, "Which one of us is Hikaru!?".

And then there leaves the other two memebers of the Host club, Mori and Hunny. As usual Hunny ran around in circles his bunny in hand as a lolipop was in another. The girls couldn't resist giving him candy. As if on cue, Kyouya looked at Hunny and the poor little bunny tripped and fell. Kyouya smirked smugly in satisfaction as Haruhi just watched shocked at Kyouya's look. Almost obidently Mori rushed to Hunny picking up up in the air until Hunny stopped crying. The girls said their awws, admiring Mori's so called "loving nature"

"Ah..Kyouya-sempai wasn't that a little mean smiling? I mean Hunny could have been hurt" Haruhi whispered helplessly. Kyouya smirked adjusting his glasses as he nodded his head over to Mori. Haruhi looked and saw the girls crowd around Mori admiring him, squeeling and gigling. Haruhi's jaw dropped.

_'Of course...'_ Haruhi sighed shaking her head. Hunny smiled at Mori, but then looking around he saw that his dearest Usa-chan was missing. "Takashi-chan!Takashi-chan!Me and Usa-chan want cake!We'll be back!" The little loli-shota exclaimed walking off but imdiatly Mori put a hand on his head stopping him. Hunny looked up with his cute smile on his face, "Dun worry Takashi-chan! I'll be okay!" He grinned skipping as Mori let him go.

Mori just sat down on the edge of the fountain, as the crowd of girls calmed down lessening. He looked around setting his gaze upon the horizon letting the sound of his friend's laughter and the world around him play in his head--that is until he heard a loud thump. His heart skipped a beat thinking it was Hunny comming back from getting his cake but found it was a girl who seemed to trip.

She was on her hands and knees seemingly hurt as she sat down on the concrete brushing a lock of her long curly brown hair away from her face as she examined her elbows and knees. She was wearing the Ouran uniform although from looking at the girl's expression she seemed pretty lost. Mori got up helping the girl up, absent mindedly lifting her up in the air before he put her down. "You alright?" was all was uttered from the senior's lips.

The girl looked up at Mori smiling thankfully. Taking in a closer view, Mori could see that the girl had blue eyes, along with a soft cream color tone to her skin. She smiled looking away as she blushed a bit. "Oh dear I am so sorry! Ah, may I ask your name so I can make my apology right?" She asked softly. Mori looked down at her, "Takashi Morinozuka"

"Ah--Well Morinozuka-san, I Iszu Makoto, am deeply sorry for troubling you" She smiled bowing her head. Mori blinked tilting his head as his emotionless face seemed somehow different towards Iszu.

* * *

The little bunny skipped towards the third music room in search for cake. Hummng a bright tune he opened the doors wide open not noticing that his derest Usa-chan dropped out of his hands. He rushed in happily opening the door to the snack cupboard. He helped himself taking a large slice of cake for him to share with his usa-chan but discovers, he didn't have it. He looked around helplessly looking at the cake. Torn between finding his dearest bunny or eating the sugar filled treat he frowned tears welling up in his eyes. He bit his lip as he took a deep breath. Gobbling down the cake as fast as he can he ran out of the room in search of his bunny.

"Usa-chan!" Hunny cried "Usa-chan!!!" he called running down the halls crying until he bumped into someone. Hunny gave up as he sat there crying trying desperatly to wipe away the tears. "Aww, don't cry" a soft voice whispered engulfing Hunny into a big hug. Looking up Hunny noticed the person who he bumped into. In Hunny's opinion she was very pretty.

She had semi-long silky black hair that was braided but some locks still fell upon her face, she wasn't wearing Ouran's school uniform though. She wore a black hoodie with a red print that wasn't zipped up and a white lace top along with black cargo capri's and black and white vans. She smiled softly at Hunny helping him to stand once again. "I think this belongs to you,no?" She said softly as she smield warmly handing over Hunny's prized pink bunny. She bent down looking him in the eye as she brushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear. It was then Hunny could see her eyes had a sahde of grey in them mixed with a soft hazel.

"You know" she whispered, "You're Usa-chan seemed really lost with out you" she said putting her index finger on her lips as if it were a secret. "I wouldn't know what I'd do if I never found that cute bunny's owner" she laughed. She looked around the hall until her eyes fell upon the window. "I guess she was seriouse.." she whispered looking around the halls once more her eyes landing on Hunny.

Hunny smiled as he hugged her, "Thank you for returning Usa back to me!" he grinned "My name is Hunny!What's yours? Ah! You're not wearing a uniform!Are you from another school!? Ah you're so pretty!!Want to have cake with me!?" Hunny suddenly asked clinging onto the girl.

The girl couldn't help but think Hunny was the cutest thing--who couldn't? "My name is Reiku Dante, ah and no I don't go to this school-- I go to an art school. Thank you for both calling me pretty and offering me cake but I don't really enjoy sweets" she sighed quietly.

"Eeh!? Everyone should love sweets!" Hunny grinned remembering Mori and the others, "Ah! Come on Rei-chan!!You should meet Takashi-chan!And Tama-chan, and,and, Haru-chan!" Hunny said already pulling Reiku towards the outside. Reiku was a bit taken back but smiled, "I'd love to" she whispered.

* * *

Both Iszu and Mori stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever, Mori's expression unreadable and was Iszu for each one looked so blank.

"TAKASHI-CHAN!!" Hunny called to his best friend pulling Reiku's hand. Nearing the two Reiku noticed Iszu. Before Hunny had pulled Reiku any further she pulled free of Hunny's grip looking down at her watch. "Ah, I'm so sorry Hunny-chan, but I have to go--hope to see you later!Bye!" She whispered softly patting his head. "Bye Usa-chan!" she waved running off. Mori looked confused watcihng the Reiku pat Mori's head as she ran away. Hunny frowned, but shrugged running to Mori.

"Takashi I--ohh who's this?" Hunny asked looking up at Iszu. "Hohoho..isn't that what we'd all like to know Mori-sempai" Tamaki grinned patting Mori's back. Lyouya adjusted his glasses nodding in agreement as the twins chorused, "Ya--who's the chick?"


	2. We'll both get something

**So yes. I think I should apologize for the long wait, for those who have read the first and SOMEHOW find it interesting enough to read the second one then I bid a thankyou to you. happy 2008, hopefully i'll get all my stories in check soon so watch out.**

* * *

As an Ouran girl in the court yard who came to be swept up from her feet, even if it was momentarily by one of the famed members of the host club you'd be seeing a picture like this unfold before you. All of the members have left for a moment, for which you would think is just to have a hearty chat with one another. They are boys after all. But when you see them crowding around a girl, a very pretty girl at that you would feel a little bit jealous.

Now if you weren't said girl, and you were actually someone onto the inside looking out like Mister Takashi Morinozuka then you'd see the picture painted this way. You just came back from vacation, actually looking forward to spend some time with your friends. Expecting just to please some girls, and watch over his prized treasure Hunny. But when you're eyes lay upon a girl who seems so innocent, you find it cute. You also find that your heart is having a slight malfunction. To make matters worse on the subject of not knowing why this is happening, all of your friends attract more attention to the situation asking who this girl was. More or so who was that girl who was with the person he cared for the most. Now program all of that into a human robot, and you're sure to have a slight malfunction.

Takashi blinked for a moment, what was he supposed to say? He had been around his friends long enough to realize a name wouldn't be enough. He opened his mouth trying to think of the right answer that will enable him some peace but he failed at the attempt twice. He was surprised when he heard Iszu herself answer. Her voice was soft, and uncertain.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry to cause such a fuss!" she said laughing gently. "M-my name is Iszu Makoto, and I really am sorry for causing such a fuss! I'm s-so sure I'm interrupting something" She said fumbling with her fingers as she looked down.

The host club exchanged looks. With the exception of Kyouya (he's never apart of the group in these matters) the host club instantly fell for the sweet girl.

"Oh Iszu-chan, Iszu-chan, Iszu-chan! Why you are welcomed in our presence any minute of which you wish" Tamaki smirked, lifting her chin up so she could look into his eyes. But that was short lived when Haruhi pulled his ear.

"Ha, excuse him… he's a little bit weird. My name's Haruhi" Haruhi said giving out her hand towards Iszu. But it seemed she glazed (more like iced) over Haruhi and Tamaki and went straight towards Hunny.

"Ah! You're Hunny yes?" Iszu said sweetly.

Hunny blinked getting a closer look at Iszu. "Eh… you're alright" Hunny concluded bluntly, but it seemed ironically cute. "Not prettier than Rei-chan, right Usa-chan??" Hunny said to his bunny doll.

"O-oh my…" Iszu said stifling a giggle. "I'm sure that… Reiku is _ten_ times prettier than me," She said shaking her head as she giggled, her hand over her mouth.

"Ehhh! How did you know her name?? Do you know her? Ohhh, she left before we could agree on hanging out again!" Hunny said eagerly.

There was a slight pause in all of the commotion and Iszu just looked blankly at Hunny her head tilted. With a deep breath she nodded. "Why… yes I do know her. Ah! Maybe if you guys aren't busy we could all-"

"We're in" The twins chorused grinning devilishly as they glanced towards Mori. "We're _all_ in" Kaoru nodded.

"Yaay!!! Rei-chan is so pretty, and so nice, and so kind, she doesn't like sweets though, and who doesn't like sweets?? And she helped-"

"Oh my, Hunny-kun. You're giving her _too_ much credit,"Iszu said lightly, although her voice had a slight undertone to it.

"Well, you can't give us enough credit" Hikaru smirked. He bowed, and soon after Kaoru did the same. They switched spots and bowed again, "Can you tell us… who's Hikaru and who's Kaoru?" they grinned in unison.

"Oh…I don't know you that well now!" Iszu said pleasantly enjoying the game, although it was obvious she was quite bewildered.

"Hikaru, Kaoru quit it" Haruhi said bluntly, addressing each of them individually.

Iszu shook off the slight twin shock and accidentally turned to Kyouya. She jumped naturally, but calmed her composure. "Oh my… I'm sorry I didn't see you there. You're the talk of the school you know" she smiled. "Kyouya Ohtori am I correct?"

"Ehhh, mother I thought _I _was the most popular one!!" Tamaki cried, although Kyouya swatted him away. His gaze fixed on Iszu. "Iszu Makoto, year two, age seventeen, father resides in the states being CEO of a big production company while your mother resides here as head of the Makoto family." Kyouya said fixing his glasses.

Iszu was a bit taken back, "My… you sure know how to flatter a lady now don't you?" she inquired. Kyouya shrugged, but was soon hit in the head by Tamaki.

"My apologies! Iszu-chan if ever mother bothers you just call on-"

"Excuse me Mr. knight is rusted armor, but we have customers waiting" Kyouya said bluntly walking away. Tamaki blinked looking around, however he had ignored over 20 beautiful girls he would never know. "ACK" he exclaimed running to his part of the courtyard.

The twins trudged back to their spot hand in hand, and so did Haruhi. Although she with the less of the customers was planning to take a nap under a tree.

That only left the two remaining hosts, and the two most awkward when it comes to first impressions were left with Iszu. Hunny turned to Iszu to ask most questions about her, but mostly of Reiku. But Isuzu's features creased slightly as she frowned quietly.

"Oh my… I must get going. I have some family business too attend to an- AH!" Iszu said tripping yet again on the damned uniform that was Ouran's. But luckily, with Mori's reflexes he had caught her, and she was now in his arms. The two looked squarely into each other's eyes and Iszu looked away with a blush. Mori put her down shortly after and both of them brushed them selves off.

Hunny watched closely chewing some gum that she had found in his pocket. He found it quite strange, not the saving part, but the look on Takashi's face.

"Well I really must go, Ja ne!" Iszu said waving, "Hope to see you around school!" she giggled quietly. Hunny gave off a wave along with Usa-chan. Now if you knew Takashi enough, you would he would just nod his head. But at that moment, not even Hunny nor himself could realize what he did.

He had waved back.

* * *

Iszu has smiled to her self leaving the Ouran school grounds. She glanced over her shoulder finding that the two hosts were long out of sight. At the corner of her eye her hand reached out, grabbing a girl's arm preventing her from falling.

"Nice to see you've waited" Iszu said, her voice icy- although in another light a twisted tone of caring.

"Ah... I just came to see if you were actually going to do it..."

"I never go back on my word, now do I?"

"B-but Iszu-chan... don't you think it's a little bit wrong?"

"Dearest Reiku" Iszu said smiling, although her smile was the farthest from innocent "I'm making sure that we both earn something, even if his part is only temporary" She said with a wave of her hand, "Come on- I promised I would help out with your exhibition yes?"


End file.
